His weakness
by Elven-Tear
Summary: Why is Legolas so distressed watching Rohan s people preparing to fight? A short oneshot about Legolas and Aragorn s thoughts in my favourite scene of the movies.


I wrote this story a few years ago and just realized I had never posted it on this page. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Legolas´POV:

I feel the icy fist of fear clutching at my heart. Squeezing it, crumbling it.  
>Fear for the innocent souls of the people of Rohan.<br>I am a little elfling again.  
>My fathers tears, my own. I can still feel them tingling my cheeks.<br>Nana and Findecáno are gone. Left for the Halls of Mandos.  
>I still feel the pain.<br>It is burning my heart.  
>Tomorrow I am going to fight side by side with the brave people of Rohan.<br>They are too young, they are too old.  
>They are going to die.<br>There are tears, so many tears.  
>They reflect my own tears,<br>The tears the Prince of Mirkwood spills for all those innocents, dying from the darkness creeping over Middle-Earth.  
>I do not know how I shall bear to see the tears that are to come.<br>The despair I feel in the souls of those crestfallen eats at my soul.  
>My heart never recovered from the loss of Nana and Findecáno.<br>How shall my wounded heart keep beating, sensing all the despair of the people of Rohan?  
>They will die and the despair of the survivors will kill the weak heart of the Prince of Mirkwood.<br>The people know there is no hope.  
>I know there is no hope for them.<br>Aragorn knows there is no hope for them.  
>Yet he is leading them to a fight they cannot win.<br>He gives them hope.  
>Not the hope to win a hopeless battle.<br>But the hope to be not alone.  
>He is Estel.<br>How can I blame my best friend for standing side by side with his human brothers?  
>Hope in their hearts is all that is left for those crestfallen souls.<br>They need Aragorn.  
>He is stong, when I, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood am defeated by the despair all around us and by the memories of my own tears, tears that have never ended.<br>I cannot allow my soul to surrender.  
>Now is the time to fight and not to despair.<br>I will fight and die side by side with Aragorn, Gimli, the boys and old men of Rohan.  
>I know I am not going to survive this battle.<br>If the blades will not kill me, the grief, in the eyes of the people of Middle-Earth, and in my heart, will make me fade.  
>This is a battle without hope, but how can this be if we have Estel as our leader!<p>

Aragorn POV:

Sorrow! Everywhere around me.  
>Sorrow in my heart.<br>Rage in my heart.  
>Rage against the despair around me.<br>How could this rage hit my best friend?  
>The darkness of Helms Deep weights hard on him.<br>His compassionate elven-heart is hurting horribly being surrounded by desperation and hopelessness.  
>I have never seen Legolas Thranduilion hesitate to face death in helpless battles to protect the innocent.<br>He is not afraid of Orks, Uruk-hais, or the Witchking.  
>He would face the Dark Lord himself if this could save the live of Rohan's people.<br>It is the despair he cannot bear.  
>To hear the desperate screams of the mothers whose sons leave for the armoury.<br>To see granddaughters not willing to leave the embrace of their grandfathers who are far too old to fight, but head into a hopeless battle to protect their beloved.  
>The heart of my best friend has seen too much grief in his young elven life.<br>The tears for his mother and his older brother have never dried.  
>I too lost my mother when I was young, but I am human.<br>The memory of the pain of her loss is blurred and yet it hurts.  
>How much must Legolas suffer being an elf who´s memories do never fade!<br>He has learned to live with his pain, but the grief of the people of Rohan crushing down on him is more than he can bear.  
>Why did I become angry with him?<br>I became angry with him because I cannot do this without him.  
>The people of Rohan look to me for leadership, but I am weak.<br>My heart is full of doubts.  
>I need Legolas to be strong.<br>I became angry about his hurting heart because his weakness will be my weakness!

Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are very much appreciated, as always!


End file.
